1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a passive seat belt system for use in a vehicle, and particularly relates to a passive seat belt system integrated with a seat of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A known passive seat belt system integrated with a vehicle seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,135. The seat belt system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,135 includes an articulated lap belt. The articulated lap belt has a plurality of hollow segment members hingedly connected to each other. A spring strip passes through the hollow segment members. When tension is applied to the spring strip, the hollow segment members pivot relative to each other to bring the articulated lap belt around the occupant. When tension is released from the spring strip, the hollow segment members pivot relative to each other and the articulated lap belt moves away from the occupant.
Another known passive seat belt system integrated with a vehicle seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,550. The seat belt system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,550 includes a pair of upper guard arms and a pair of lower guard arms. The upper and lower guard arms cooperate to restrain an occupant seated in a vehicle seat. A spring strip is attached to a guard arm and urges the guard arm to a straight stored position when the guard arm is not in use. One end of a tension strap is attached to the guard arm. The other end of the tension strap is secured to a reel. A drive winds the tension strap onto the reel to bend the guard arm around an occupant seated in the vehicle seat.